Truth or Dare Goes Wrong
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yugi and the gang decide to have a sleepover where the whole gang including the most new addition, Seto while grandpa is on a trip for the weekend. They decide to play a game that leads to interesting results as most of the gang gets with someone. But wh
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: Here is my second attempt at puppyshipping with a few other pairings. I hope you will like this one as you did with the first one. This is the squeal to Heaven or Hell it takes about two weeks after everyone found out about Joey and Seto. The Yamis have their own bodies but still have the mind links to their hikaris. Roles may change between ukes and semes depending on how it goes.**

**Disclaimer- I got no money to buy the show so I don't own it. T_T**

_Summary:_

_Yugi and the gang decide to have a sleepover where the whole gang including the most new addition, Seto while grandpa is on a trip for the weekend. They decide to play a game that leads to interesting results as most of the gang gets with someone. But what will happen when someone goes to jail after seducing a cop. JoeyxSeto and other pairings with lemon_

_Pairing-Puppyshipping, tendershipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping. Light siblingshippings, AnzuxHonda or AnzuxRyuuji _

_Truth or Dare gone wrong_

_Seto yawned tiredly as he waited for the bell to ring to finally the school and see his boyfriend and lover, Joey Wheeler. Seto smiled dazedly glad that the teacher didn't notice him not paying all that much attention to the lesson. At the corner of his blue eyes, he saw Yami write something on a piece of paper then fold it up before tossing it on his desk. Seto shook his head at the ex-pharaoh's antics but was curious what the note said._

"_**Seto are you even listening to the old croak give such a boring lecture?"**__-_Yami.

Seto snickered under his breath, something he wouldn't do until he got together with his boyfriend, Joey, as he put it that he finally got stick from his ass. He glance at the teacher who wasn't paying attention to the students as most were either asleep or passing notes behind the old man's back. He quickly wrote a response before throwing it back to Yami who was sitting next to him.

"_**Not even, I just count down the minutes before I could be with my Puppy once more. I miss him, already and I think he's trying to make an excuse or something to get out of class**__."-_Seto

Yami choked as he tried to hold back his laughter that got Marik, Bakura with their hikaris besides his own. Yugi couldn't help but wonder what was so funny until he read Seto's reply with adorable blush on his face that attracted many of the boys in the class. Marik and Bakura also read the note with smiles on their faces as they told their hikaris what it said that even got Ryou to rival against Yugi's blush.

Marik grabbed the pen from Yami's desk as he wrote his own message to the no longer stoic teen. _**"Poor Seto you already miss your puppy. Didn't you guys gotten caught again a little bit before lunch? You guys are worse then rabbits."**_

Seto scowled at Marik who had to remind him of the incident that took place before lunch when the principal caught him and Joey having their usual make out sessions.

"_**That ain't funny Marik. Wait until I tell Malik about when you talk in your sleep about the things you want to do to him."**_ Seto wrote back enjoying the blush on the Egyptian's cheeks and smirked smugly.

Before Marik could write down a reply the bell rang, the students fled out of the school wanting to enjoy the weekend with no homework. Seto leapt out of his chair twitching impatiently as he waited for the others to pack their things. He really wanted to see his Puppy and missed being with him as it is.

They walk to the front of the school laughing slightly as Seto kept on twitching meeting the gang to hang out at the game shop. Talking near the gates where the rest of the gang laughing about something Joey told them. Mai glance over to see the rest of the group and an anxious Seto, she giggled softly as she got Tea and Serenity's attention.

All three girls thought the two boys are cute together. Of course it was hard to talk to Joey when Seto jumps at him at times kissing him. Joey raise an eyebrow at his friends they pointed to towards the school ground. Joey saw his other friends and his boyfriend who happen to be twitching badly. Joey smirked already knowing that his little dragon is getting desperate since their last make-out before lunch. He thought that Seto will be able to control himself but its another thing he got to teach to his dear dragon.

Yugi smiled at Joey and the others chirping happily, "Do you guys want to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure, I have nothing to do today." Joey answered ignoring the grunt sound from his lover. He love teasing the other boy.

Marik and Malik smiled and snickered under their breaths at Kaiba. "Sure it would be better then staying home."

All the girls agree wanting to take more pictures for the photo album for the two boys and have some fun. The rest of the gang had nothing better to do as it is.

They all smirked evily when Yugi said not that innocently. "My grandpa is going to be gone for the weekend so we could do whatever we want. What games do you want to play at my house?"

"Truth or dare." "Seven minutes in heaven" "I never" The whole gang spoke at the same time trying to figure what would be best to play when they all decided on the first two. They walk to the game shop satisfied to have a game already picked out as everyone tried to think of a dare for the other.

Joey thought of daring his boyfriend into wearing a French maid outfit. While Bakura couldn't help smiling dazedly as he thought of Ryou wearing a cat woman outfit. Marik plan to have Malik dress as a sexy prisoner with fuzzy handcuffs on his wrist. Yami drooled at the thought of Yugi in tight leather pants and shirt.

The boys were to busy drooling missing the scared looks of their lover or soon to be lovers' faces. Tristan and Duke groaned embarrass and scared to what might happen next while the girls called Ishizu to meet them at the game shop.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Here is the first chapter to the story. Any suggestions for the truth or dares I'll expect and take. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Here's a warning for future chaps, there are going to be some lemons in certain chapters. The roles between Jou and Kaiba might be reverse but not sure as of yet.**

**Sayen: I'll make sure the warnings are there. Anyways I shall do the disclaimer for Arashi.**

**Sayen: She doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters. She just is borrowing them in her story before they go back. I'm looking forward to the torturing…mean challenges to our guests. The word of My Girl will Change to My boy for the use of the song. It's just a parody and for this chapter only.**

***Smacks in the back of the head* Arashi glares at him: Ignore my yami for a moment for what he said. Let's get the show on the road!**

**Sayen: Abiou!**

Recap: "Truth or dare." "Seven minutes in heaven" "I never"

Joey thought of daring his boyfriend into wearing a French maid outfit. While Bakura couldn't help smiling dazedly as he thought of Ryou wearing a cat woman outfit. Marik plan to have Malik dress as a sexy prisoner with fuzzy handcuffs on his wrist. Yami drooled at the thought of Yugi in tight leather pants and shirt.

The boys were to busy drooling missing the scared looks of their lover or soon to be lovers' faces. Tristan and Duke groaned embarrass and scared to what might happen next while the girls called Ishizu to meet them at the game shop.

________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 2 Run Yami, Run!

As the group got closer to the game shop they noticed couple more people standing with Ishizu, Odion, Mokuba, and Serenity. The four people were chatting among themselves as they laughed about something Mokuba said.

Yugi smiled at the two Isthars and the two younger teens as he called out to them. "Hey guys!"

Mokuba smiled at the gang, happy to see the rest of his friends and his brother. Serenity grins at the possibilities the night will hold from the game.

Ishizu mutter to Odion quietly. "I bet that both Malik and Marik would get together at the end of the night."

Odion stared at his younger sister with a scared look in his dark eyes. The normal tan face turns pale as he wonders what Ishizu knew.

He asks softly, "What of the pharaoh and the tomb robber besides their hikaris? It's oblivious that something will happen with them."

Ishizu's tiny smile got a bit bigger answering. "We'll have to see since the day is almost half ways done."

___________________________

In the living the gang sat in a circle on whatever furniture near by. The Ishtars sat on the chairs with Marik sitting on the floor. Yugi and Yami sat on the love seat with very little distance between them. On the recliner, Joey leans against Seto with strong arms around his waist. The others sat on the floor around in different areas.

Anzu gaze around every one wondering who will start the game. She groans out, "Who wants to start the game?"

Everyone glance at the other not wanting to be the first victim. Anzu groan out while pulling out a bottle from her bag.

"Don't ask why I have a bottle in my bag. Let's spin the bottle to decide who goes first." Tea finish as the rest of the gang looks at her move closer to spin the bottle to choose the victim's fate. The bottle spin really fast as everyone move closer to the bottle. The clear bottle started to slow down as the boys held their breaths while the girls smirk evilly. It shifted slowly towards Ryou's direction as the other guys groan and felt sorry for the albino

Anzu grin evilly as the rest of the girls pop out from behind the scared boy. He glance at his darker half's direction only to find him move closer to Joey and Kaiba. _'That traitor had to leave me alone with the girls.' _he thought with a cute pout.

"Ryou, it's between Truth or Dare?" Anzu ask the frighten boy with a sweet smile that look evil to him.

Sweat drop begin to form as his brown eyes shift to all the girls around him. He let out a nervous chuckle before he answers with a squeak. "Truth!"

Anzu glance at the other girls for a moment in a secret and silent conversation. She turns back to him with a kinder smile hoping that she won't freak the boy out further. "Ryou, do you have a crush on someone in within our circle of friends?"

Ryou's soft pale cheeks turn adorable red in Bakura's eyes. The boy tried to speak but nothing will come out. Everyone knew the boy was shy and were willing to let him take his time. He stare at his hands trying to find away to answer that question. He did have a crush on someone in the group but of all times he had to be there.

"I do have crush on someone with in our group." The blushing boy replies softly as a bit of his white hair went into his face.

The girls eyes shine with excitement as they cackle getting the boys a bit frighten of them including the Yamis that usually don't fear much. The girls began to squeal loudly since they already have an idea who it is.

Mai soften her smile for Ryou as she asks gently. "So who is the lucky person?"Ryou blush darker with a cute smile on his lips as he whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. "Bakura…"

Bakura grin as he lifted his light's head to give him the best kiss of his life. The girls awe at the sight while Serenity and Mai took pictures of the kissing boys. Ryou moan in the kiss allowing Kura entrance into his mouth. They pulled away with gone from the world expressions within their eyes.

Bakura grin wolfishly claiming his light's lips once more. "Mine, White Treasure and no one else's."

Ryou rolled his brown eyes as the other boys grin at the other. Yami smirk lightly feeling happy for his friend but a bit jealous of not able to kiss Yugi all he wanted. Marik felt the same way sending his hikari pretty suggestive glances every so often.

Joey taps Seto whispering to his lover. "I think you owe me twenty bucks, Dragon."

Seto grins lovingly answering to his koi. "I'll give you the twenty with something extra, Pup."

Ryou let out a breath closing his eyes as he spin the bottle for the next person. It fell on Odion who pale slightly while his siblings patted his shoulder and let out a few snickers. The white hair boy gave the man an apologetic smile as he asks. "Truth or dare?"Odion wanting to be brave not before glaring at Malik and Marik. Odion groan out with a hand covering his face. "Dare, Ryou."

Giving the man a break, Ryou decide on something simple that Odion would appreciate. "Odion, I dare you to record every insult said in this room on a camcorder."

Odion let out a sigh of relief while Ishizu pass her older brother both the bottle and recorder. "It's my turn now so let fate decide the next person."

The bottle landed on Bakura getting everyone to groan as if imaging all the dares he'll do. Bakura ignore the groans waiting for the Egyptian to say his question. "Tomb robber, truth or dare?"

Bakura smirk letting the others think he was about to choose dare. He put on an act as he thought about it for a couple minutes. "I'll go with truth."

Everyone in the room fell to the ground staring at the thief king. Ryou couldn't help but be a bit worried about his Kura. Yami felt a headache coming giving a soft moan as he place his nose into Yugi's hair. Yugi felt himself go hard with the tiny moans from his darker half. Odion said with no emotion with a camcorder in his hand, "Bakura do you really hate the pharaoh?"Bakura scowl at the question, grumbling out. "I don't hate him but I just don't like him period."

Bakura spun the bottle not expecting it to land on Yami. With a glorious smile on his devilish looks, Bakura ask with mock seriousness. "Truth or dare, Stupid pharaoh."

Yami glare at the Thief King, answering. "Dare and give me your best shot."The smile never left Bakura's face as he replied. "I dare you to streak down the road but ass naked singing My Girl only change the word, girl with boy."

Yami blush not looking at anyone in the room as he got up to take off all his clothes in the other room. He came out with a towel wrap around his waist. His sculptured chest glitter in the sunlight. Yugi's eyes hungrily look at his darker half up and down. His thoughts all involve Yami making him scream out his name while making love.

The girls blush while they whistle in appreciation but let it expect for Anzu. A part of her likes Yami still but didn't know that Yami's heart is taken by someone else. He walks to the door in the towel around his firm and taunting waist. Bakura laughed, "Take off the towel you idiot."

Blushing darker, Yami let the towel drop from his waist. His firm ass towards the others hearing the girls' soft sighs and Yugi's muffle moan. He took of running getting women's attention on his sexy body.

In the most beautiful baritone voice, Yami began to sing. "_I've got sunshineOn a cloudy dayWhen its cold outsideI've got the month of mayI guess you'd sayWhat can make me feel this way? _

_My boy(my boy, my boy)Talkin bout my boy_

_(My boy)I've got so much honeyThe bees envy meI've got a sweeter song thanThe birds in the treesI guess you'll sayWhat can make me feel this way? _

_My boy(my boy, my boy)Talkin bout my boy_

_(My boy)"_

Yami ran through the roads of Domino city not caring about the snickers or sighs from the men or women. All he cared about was the person whom should up in his mind, Yugi. His precious hikari that control every breath in his body._"Hey hey heyHey hey heyOoooh...I don't need no money,Fortune or fameI've got all the riches babyOne man can claimWell I guess you'll sayWhat can make me feel this way?_

_My boy_

_(my boy, my boy)Talkin bout my boy(my boy)"_

All the women knew this young man's heart belongs with another and hope the boy would take care of him. A police officer left the donut shop eating his glaze donut with his black coffee. His eyes widen to see a tall, tri-color hair teen streaking down the streets of Domino. He blush at the site of a prefect body that most women would love on her dream man.

Yami rush back to the shop glaring at the snickering boys all holding a recorder even Yugi. Yugi have him a hug whispering in his ear. "Yami, that was wonderful."

Yami nuzzle his light's nose with his replying to him. "Thanks abiou for the compliment."

Glaring at Bakura's direction, he roared out. "Tomb robber I'm going to get my revenge on you later."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I read the dares and I must say that I like them. In the following chapter will have some of the dares and truths. I hope this is good since it was written already before the reviews were given. ^^' If any grammar mistakes my bad about that I just didn't have time to go over it. But I will go over the chapter and adjust the mistakes. I'll repost the chapter once more once I have the time to proof read it since my cousin help a bit but added a part thought. ^^; Please read and review**


End file.
